<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson one: never get in a car with Webby by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666980">Lesson one: never get in a car with Webby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huey’s Driving Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Driving Lessons, Gen, Huey teaches Webby how to drive, Sisters, There is Chaos, it’s winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow down!</p>
<p>Fine—hey, it’s not stopping. Why aren’t we stopping?!</p>
<p>Because ICE, Webby! ICE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huey’s Driving Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson one: never get in a car with Webby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super short. Hope you like it anyways :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I go now?”</p>
<p>“No, you need to know all of the gears, Webby!”</p>
<p>“I do know them! D’s for drive, r’s for reverse, and p’s for park.”</p>
<p>“What’s n for?”</p>
<p>“Uh...”</p>
<p>“Neutral. It stands for neutral.”</p>
<p>“Well, what’s the point of it?”</p>
<p>“The point... actually, I’m not too sure.” </p>
<p>Huey buckles himself in. They’re in an empty parking lot, which is good. There is a lot of snow and ice on the ground, however, which is not ideal. But as long as they’re careful, it should be fine. </p>
<p>“Okay, are you sure you got everything?”</p>
<p>Webby groans at him. “Yes, I got everything, Hubert.”</p>
<p>Huey nods. “Okay then.” He takes a deep breath. “You can go now.”</p>
<p>Webby grins. “Awesome.” She starts up the car and puts it in drive. She takes her foot off the break. Snow scrunches beneath the tires, and Webby gasps, slamming her foot on the break again. </p>
<p>Huey rocks forward ungracefully at the motion. “Webby!”</p>
<p>“That was fast!”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re supposed to inch your foot off the break pedal slowly!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay yeah, I can do that.”</p>
<p>She does do that. It’s much smoother this time—</p>
<p>Until she presses the gas pedal, and the car makes a loud noise. Snow splutters up in the side windows, and Webby once again slams her foot on the break, nearly bashing Huey’s face into the dashboard. </p>
<p>“Holy shit—“</p>
<p>“No swearing!”</p>
<p>“Why’d it do that?!”</p>
<p>“Because you tried to drive too fast again! We’re on the ice, Webby! You have to be more careful than that!”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you take me somewhere there isn’t ice?!”</p>
<p>“It’s winter! Where am I supposed to go?!”</p>
<p>“Well, you could’ve picked a different day.”</p>
<p>“It’s only gonna get worse. You have to learn how to drive in the winter.”</p>
<p>Webby sighs, rubbing her face. “Okay, just... let me concentrate.” She takes a deep breath and relaxes her shoulders, calming herself. Then she slowly steps on the gas again. </p>
<p>The car finally moves ike it’s supposed to. </p>
<p>“You’re doing a good job,” Huey says. </p>
<p>Webby exhales. “Yeah,” she says, smiling, “yeah, okay, this is easy.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Turn here.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“You can go a little faster. If you were on the road, you’d be holding up traffic like this.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“...You’re still going too slow. Don’t be scared, this is just another adventure, okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Slow down! Slow down!”</p>
<p>“But you said—“</p>
<p>“You’re too fast now, you’re gonna—you’re gonna crash into the wall!”</p>
<p>“I am not.”</p>
<p>“Slow down!”</p>
<p>“Fine—hey, it’s not stopping. Why aren’t we stopping?!”</p>
<p>“Because ICE, Webby! ICE!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know ice did this!”</p>
<p>“What did you think it did, cushion your fall?!”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Breaks! Hit the breaks—that’s the gear shift, you dummy—no, use your foot—Webby—!”</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“That was kinda fun—“</p>
<p>“Shut. Up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>